Talk:End game messages (in progress)/@comment-67.241.32.92-20180516052442/@comment-67.241.32.92-20180516052619
Oh sorry, I forgot to remove the slashes before apostrophes. Here. A Letter to Humanity. To: Any players still living on Earth who have not been assimilated into the meteorite. From: Septrica. If you're having trouble reading, get a P. Ring. Dear reader, I will proceed to argue why and how you should devote your life to the prevention of mass death. If you read up on the last century of human history before impact, I think you'll find that certain mass deaths— the catastrophes of Auschwitz and the gulag, of the Armenian and Rwandan genocides, the Great Leap Forward— those were a magnification of individual pathology up to the social level. That dangerous pathology is built into all individuals (including Mynt, although a little indirectly, because our society was literally created out of her pathology). It lies dormant, waiting to be considered, spoken of, and acted on. That pathology usually rears its head as a social movement in response to a repulsive, killable group of people that appear to be infecting your society. One way to prevent mass death is for every individual— for you to accept that you are capable of horrible, repulsive things. Then, recognizing that, you must try to reconstruct yourself away from your pathology and towards goodness. For most people, this means joining a religion, but that's only the first step towards true, informed goodness, and although it is a step in the right direction, that step is often taken simply because your friends or your parents told you to take it— a prime example of a social contract, rather than a reconstruction of yourself on the individual level. At the lowest point of a failed life, the option of mass murder will present itself. And maybe a certain group of people really have fucked your life over. You're allowed to resent them, but you must be careful not to resent their being. You must never be resentful towards the structure of being or resentful that life includes such people. You must not allow yourself to resent God (or The Structure of Existence, or whatever you want to call it) because if the idea of being itself ever becomes worthless to you, even when it's attached to an awful group of people, their lives as a whole will not matter, and mass murder will become acceptable behaviour. To prevent mass death, we must reconstruct ourselves on an individual level— away from our own repulsive capabilities and towards a reverence of being itself. You have to play this game of reconstruction against yourself, and you have to try to win. You must always tear down your resentment and start over and try to win again, to win against yourself, with that religious tenent in mind: God made existence, and it was good. It's a difficult, stressful game to play. You are the hero and the final boss. The weight is entirely on you, and it's crushing. But it's also the game with the most wonderful reward imaginable, because it means that if you really do accept your own repulsive potential and speak about it, meditate on it, or express it through art, you have the chance to be the source of the social process that saves entire categories of people from being systematically slaughtered when social conditions nosedive and everyone scrambles to find a target for their resentment. We who pray for a cuter future have devoted our lives to the prevention of mass death. It's a lot more cut-and-dry for us, since the group of people in mortal danger just happens to be everyone but Mynt. We had our salvation planned in a few years, in concrete terms, in code and blueprints. The only individual pathology we really had to worry about was Mynt's and Roxelle's. You have a couple billion more to worry about. Cheers and good luck, Septrica